I'll always be here
by blame it on the government
Summary: After the accident things are getting back to normal. Well, as close to normal as you can get. PLease R
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea while I was sitting in P.E. and it sounded like a good idea at the time. Well anything sounds better than sitting in your P.E. class while the P.E. teacher drones on about how to play basketball. Hope you like! Reviews are appreciated, and a tornado is headed toward my house! Grabs todo and runs

Disclaimer: refer to everyone else's disclaimer

Chapter one

" You should really put that book down and go to sleep," my brother Darry said as he put down the outdated newspaper.

" Okay, Darry," I said. I put my little brother's copy of Gone with the Wind down, and headed for my room. I haven't read too many books, but I can say one thing: Gone with the wind is the most boring book I have ever read, but my little brother Pony sure likes it. I thought I would read it out of respect.

" How long have you have you been reading that book for?" Darry asked.

" A couple hours," I answered.

" That long," He smiled. " Just get to bed."

I smiled, and walked into the room my little brother, Pony and I shared. I pulled off my shirt and my shoes and flopped into bed.

I took a look at Pony. His face was illuminated by the moonlight. He looked younger than fourteen. Maybe twelve or thirteen.

I laid down beside Pony and soon I found myself asleep.

" Nooooo…they….I'm…noooo…you can't make me…nooo," a scream startled me from my sleep. I looked around, and soon discovered that Pony was having a nightmare. His arms were flailing, and he was sweating something awful.

" Pony, wake-up. It was just a dream," I tried to wake my brother up.

" Noooo," Pony woke with a loud scream.

" It's okay. I'm here," I comforted him.

" Soda, it was awful," he cried into my chest.

" Shhh, it's going to be okay," I soothed him.

" Is everything okay?" Darry asked who was standing in the door way.

" Yeah," I said. " Pony just had a bad dream."

Darry walked over and sat down on the bed next to Pony. He put his arms around him and hugged him.

" It's going to be alright," Darry soothed him just like I did.

" I know, but it was scary," Pony cried into Darry's chest.

" I know, baby, I know," He continued to comfort him.

Soon, after a little while we got Pony calmed down enough to where he could sleep. His nightmares were bad, but never to this extent.

" Soda, time to wake up," Darry called from the kitchen. That was my wake-up call. Who knew? Maybe that day would be better.

I really hope you like that. Randomly burst into song Okay bye byes ppls.

To some people coughbig-siscough you know me as

Lulu


	2. Just another normal day

Hiya, this is another installment to some random story. I hope you like laughs maniacally. There are plenty of you that don't know what this is about. Sincerely, I don't know what this is about. Like I said, I got the idea when I was sitting in P.E. listening to the P.E. teacher showed us to stack cups. I was bored!

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

Chapter two

I started the day off by eating a breakfast containing chocolate cake. It was good, but certainly not nutritious. Then I went to work, and Pony went to school. I had dropped out after mom and dad died so I could keep Pony in school. It sort of bothered me. It bothered Pony a lot, though. He wanted me to stay in school. I wanted to, too. Well, it was either drop out of school, and pay the bills, or stay in school and starve. I weighed my choices out and decided I liked to work with cars more than mathematics.

My day at the DX was pretty uneventful. I had several cars to fix up in the morning, and then I had to fill up some gas tanks in the afternoon when all the kids got off from school. As the day wore on, I got a swarm of girls crowding me as I fixed a real piece of junk.

Soon, at six ' o clock, I finally got to go home. I walked into my house to reveal the living room filled with chaos, and Two-bit. Pony was on the couch with his nose in a book ignoring Steve and Two-bit's rough housing. I laughed at the sight, and went into the kitchen. I soon discovered that Pony had put a couple of chickens in the oven to roast. He hadn't completely forgot about dinner, which I was very glad about since I had a hard day.

I went into the living room. Steve and Two-bit were having a ' civilized' game of poker.

" Hey, Pony," I said as I sat on the couch next to him.

" Hey, Soda," he answered.

" How was your day," I started with the usual conversation.

" Fine," was the usual answer, though I wasn't quite sure it was true. Dally's and Johnny's death had been hard on him. It had been hard on all of us, we just didn't show it as much as he did. Sometimes we had to remind him that Johnny and Dally were our buddies, too.

" I have to go check on the chicken," Pony said as he put his book down and headed toward the kitchen.

" I'll go with you," I announced to whom exactly I have no clue.

I followed himn into the kitchen, and watched him open the oven.

" Be careful," I warned Ponyboy as he tried to take the chicken out with a wet potholder.

" What?" he asked as if coming out of a trance.

" Your potholder, it's wet," I told him.

He nodded his head, and found a dry one to take the chicken out with.

" Hey, what's going on?" Darry asked as he came through the door.

" Just cooking dinner, Dar," I called from the kitchen.

" Okay, do I have enough time to take a shower before dinner?" Darry called.

" Yeah," Pony answered. " it'll be ready in a few minutes."

Darryy nodded and headed to the bathroom, while I helped Pony get dinner on the table.

" Dinners ready," I yelled a few minutes later. Steve, Two-bit and a freshly showered Darry showed up at the table. We sat down, and started to eat. It was another average night at the Curtis's, but something didn't seem quite right. It seemed…a little empty.

I end my chapter there. I hope you like it, and pickles are good. Comments are appreciated, and chocolate makes my hyper!

Some people know me as

lulu


	3. happy go luckiness

I will update out of lack nothing better to do. Maybe I should go to sleep. It's two in the morning. Oh, well. Sleep isn't important when there is something to write! But I'm starting to hallucinate things that aren't there, so I probably need sleep. Waves at the flying blobs.

Disclaimer: Do I really need one?

Chapter three

I haven't always been the happy-go-lucky- always-grinning guy I am today. No, I wasn't. I can't really remember when exactly the 'transformation' took place, but it wasn't over night. I think it took place when I was between the ages ten and twelve.

I just realized one day, after the electricity had been turned off seven times, and the water eight, that life wasn't getting any better, and I had no clue what I was waiting for. I guess nothing really. I just realized that there was just so much in life that I would miss out on if I didn't start to appreciate things a little more. It worked. I started to love things a little more everyday. Before I knew it, I couldn't go back to my old self no matter how hard I tried. It was a permanent condition.

When my parents died, my ' condition' thickened. It was like the worse of things happened to me, the happier I was, if that makes any sense at all. It was like, the more I lost, and the more I realized I didn't have to worry about losing anything. If you have a lot, you will live in fear about losing what you have, but if you have nothing, you will not worry about losing the little you have. I haven't shared my theory with anyone. Not Darry or Pony. They probably wouldn't even understand it all. Maybe Pony, but not Darry.

When Dally and Johnny died, it was painful I have to say. I tried to have an optimistic attitude toward it, but I almost lost my happy-go-luckiness. But I hung on to it, and I never let go. It was impossible, it seemed for a split second, that I could never go back to how I was.

Then Pony passed out right after Dally was shot. That was the most painful moment of my entire life. To think I lost my baby brother, like I did mom and dad. I had broke down crying right then. I had lost my happy-go-luckiness in those few minutes between Pony passed out and the ambulance arrived to announce that Pony was going to be all right. Then there were those three painful days that Pony was in the hospital. I thought I was going to die from emotional pain.

I was making a recovery. My happy-go-luckiness was coming back, and just when I thought I had it for good, something always happened that made it go away for a little while. I was afraid it would go away for good. I hoped that day would never happen. I liked to be that way so much

I was afraid because I had just gotten it back, and I didn't want it to go away again. I was afraid a horrible event would happen. Something that would change my life, Pony's life. I didn't want anything bad to happen. Not now that we finally healed, and we finally were happy, well sort of.

Sorry it's so short. The hallucinations have come back. My eyes must be wrong, or something! I must keep my parents from getting a DVD of a disco ball! Reviews are highly appreciated, and the bunnies are back,

Blame it on the government


End file.
